King Under The Throne
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: "Winter Is Coming" "Hear Me Roar!" "Ours Is the Fury" and "Fire and Blood" these are the words carried by the most well known families over the course of time but now a new house emerges from the shadows making their name be known "In darkness people cower in night we strike!"


**Hello everyone here is a new story this time it's from Game Of Thrones hope you all enjoy it. We own absolutely nothing everything is own by their rightful owners and we only use is our OC nothing more nothing else. Once again hope you all enjoy it.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **King Under The Throne**

 **Chapter Start**

The sounds of battle raged on outside the city of King's Landing as a rebellion was going on the sounds of people screaming were getting closer and closer. In the throne room were only two people. One was an old man with a crazed look in his face wearing a crown of a dragon spine with dark clothing. The other was a young man with blonde hair wearing a golden set of armor with a white cloak. These were Aerys Targaryen the "Mad King" of the iron throne of Kings landing and Jaime Lannister member of the kingsguard sworn to protect the king at all cost. Soon the doors were slammed opened as they saw two kingsguard soldiers with slashes on their armor plates and blood coming out as someone was walking towards them as Jaime drew his sword.

It was a man in his mid thirties with long gray hair wearing a white dress shirt a shoulderplates with a red straps as a X with fur arm wrappings and black pants and boots. A black sash with red pouches of throwing knives. Finally black coat with a white fur on top covering his body.

"Your reign is over Mad King surrender now and you will die a peaceful death." The man ordered as he took something out of his coat as the King shook in fear. It looked like a cross handle as the handle is covered in bandages as the top, bottom and both sides had a spiked tip to itas the king began to sweat and glared at Jaime .

"What are you waiting for fool kill him! Kill the Monster Killer!" He commanded as Jaime began to make a move as he ran at the man in front of him as the man then raised his hand. As with a flick of the wrist the handle turned into a whip with a chain as he wrapped Jaime's right hand as he threw him to a pillar knocking him out as with another flick he returned the chain back to its normal form and put it back in its holder as he walked towards the king.

"Its over now any final words?" The monster killer asked him as the Mad king glared at him.

"You and your family will burn by my wildfire Belmont you hear me you will all BURN!" He then tackled the man they both began to fight each other on the ground strangled each other but the monster got the better end as he lift him up and began to choke him as the king began to grasp.

"This will end for you now!" The monster shouted but then felt something impale him as he looked behind the king and saw Jaime stab the king and him with his sword at the heart. They both fell to the ground as mad king was now dead as Gray haired man was gasping for air as he hold on to the wound as Jaime was crawling to the Iron throne as he sat down with his sword covered in blood. They soon heard running steps as soldiers began to surround the throne room. There were banners of the Starks, Baratheon, Arryn, and the Tully as one man with brown hair and scruff like goatee saw the man as he went to look at him.

"Trevor come on man speak to me." he told as Trevor chuckled as it caused him pain and shook his head.

"No Ned...not this time... Ned bring me my cloak." Trevor coughed as a man with a deer helmet and a black beard went to grab Trevors cloak and gave it to Ned who then put it near Trevor. Trevor then took out his whip and put it next to his cloak and grabbed Ned's hand.

"Take them back to my home...and please...take care of my son...make sure he becomes...the King under the mountain...promise me Ned." Trevor begged him as Ned nodded.

"I will." Ned assured him as Trevor sighed.

"Good." and with that Trevor closed his eyes and with that the monster killer died as he let go of Ned's hand as it fell to the floor with the pool of blood. Ned looked up and glared at the kingsguard as he had a smile on his face with his blade covered in blood marking the end of the mad king's reign.

Years have passed since that day as a lot has happened. Robert Baratheon of house Baratheon became the new king of Kings Landing with his new wife Cersei Lannister due to how helpful the Lannister family were during them getting rid of the mad king as they soon had a son named Joffrey Baratheon. Soon two more were born Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon even though they were born Joffrey will still be king of the seven kingdoms.

When Ned Stark returned from the battle with both items in hand and the body of his friend everyone in winterfell wept for the friend of the Starks. They then took the body to the Trevors family home where he was properly buried. His son rightfully so cried as well but knew that he stop for he knew that his father would have made him stop. So after that Ned began to take Trevor's son Shiro so he can be ready to be like his father, he then decided to take him to his home in Winterfell and taught him the history of the kingdoms and other topics. Shiro became good friends with the starks kids to the point as if he was one of them. As Shiro grew he decided to head back to his home and see what else was in store in the ruins of his home. He went to the families library and learned something that not even the kingdoms know.

Their family were expert monster killers of every kind wights,white walkers, werewolves, vampires, demons, and most of all dragons. The Belmont family dedicated their lives slaying these monsters so the people can be in piece. When he went to a deeper part of the family library as he then saw a note with his name on it from his father as he opened and began to read it on his own as he was in shock what was in the letter as he ended up locking himself up in his room for weeks only coming out until he was comfortable with what he learned as he spent his mid to late teen years learning all that he could about the monsters and how to fight them with the very same weapons his family made.

 **Scene Change**

It is a cloudy day in Winterfell as the Stark family are preparing themselves for a very a special guest will arrive. They have everything settled as they began to hear the sound of horses galloping in the ground. The people saw the flags with the symbol of a lion and deer. Horses and a carriage began to arrive as they stopped when they see the kingsguard with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a evil smirk on his face. Then they everyone saw the king of Kings landing Robert Baratheon now old with a scruffy beard and extra weight on him. Everyone took the knee and kneeled as he then got off his horse as he began to walk towards Ned stark showing that age has caught on to him as well. Robert looked at Ned as he made everyone began to stand once more as now Ned and Robert were staring at each other face to face.

"Your grace." Ned welcomed his old friend and king.

"By the gods you gotten fat." Robert commented back as everyone stood quiet as Robert began to laugh as well as they began to hug it out as he then said hello to Ned's wife Catelyn.

"Nine years has it been where the hell have you been?" Robert askes his old friend.

"Guarding the north your grace after all Winterfell is yours." Ned responded back as the knights open the carriage to let the queen exit to see and have a breathe of fresh air.

"Wait where's the imp?" the youngest daughter of the Starks questioned while the eldest looked back at her.

"Will you shut up." Her sister whispered to her back as the king began to observe each child.

"You must be Robb." Robert asked as he shaked his hand.

"You're a pretty one." Robert commented as he passed the eldest daughter Sansa as he then went to the youngest daughter.

"And your name is?" Robert asked her.

"Arya." She responded back as he then went to the second youngest son Bran.

"Show us your muscles boy." the king commanded as the boy began to flex whatever muscle he had.

"You'll be a fine soldier one day." Robert patted the boys back as one of the kingsguard took off his helmet revealing himself.

"That's Jaime of kingsguard the queens twin brother." Arya told her sister pestering her again. Ned then began to sneak a glare to Lannister known as the kingslayer from what happened all those years ago with the previous king and his old friend. Robert saw this as he made a quick and quiet sigh knowing why Ned is glaring at him as he misses his old friend as well. The queen then began to walk towards Ned as she put her hand in front of him so he could kiss it.

"My queen." Ned said as Catelyn did the same.

"Now Ned take me to the crypt I want to pay my-" Robert was then interrupted as everyone soon heard the sounds of horses neigh and the sound of galloping as it came closer everyone saw a horse as black as the night as the horse held the banner of a red bat upside down with its wings spread open as a cross is over it as three more horses came behind him with the same banner it slowed down as it went to the same entrance as the king but went to the other side as everyone looked at one responsible for this.

He was a man at the age of nineteen with black straight shoulder length hair wearing a red and black coat with red shoulder pads and with black fingerless gloves with gauntlets that are painted red as blood black shirt and a large belt of a skeleton with black pants and leather boots. And over his shoulders was the same black and white coat his father used to wear. On his right waist was his sword was a blade with a long black handle as there was white "X" on the front of the blade.

On his left side came another horse with a with someone next to him. It was a woman with scarlet red hair with mad look on her face. What was surprising to everyone was that she wasn't wearing a fancy dress but actually a set of armor. Her armor was of a dark silver with a cross on the chest with shoulder pads with gauntlets to her arms with a blue battle skirt as she wears warm leggings and black boots. On her waist was a normal sword.

On his right was a woman that almost all men who were single dropped their jaws. It was a woman with tan skin people would have to head to Essos to as it was rare around these parts of Westeros. She wears a purple dress with boots as a black cloak is keeping her warm but did little to hide her very ample chest as with her was a staff to walk on as she had a bland look on her face.

Behind as she was the last person to arrive was another shock to the people as it was another woman wearing knight's armor. She had short blond hair to the neck and sky blue eyes with a smile on her face. She wore light armor of steel as on her waist was her sword and at her back was bow and a quiver of arrow with her armor has the symbol of the banner on her heart. They then got off their horses as the man help the woman in the dress as he lifted her off the horse as she looked away to cover a light blush.

The group began to walk to the group as the man simply walked all the way towards Ned and Robert ignoring everyone in his way as he made a fist on his hands.

"You peasant kneel before your king now!" The prince ordered the man in red and black as he then stopped but then put his finger in his ear thinking that there was something but it was nothing as he kept on walking making the prince to be in shock for not listening to someone on a greater rank while the Stark children were trying not to laugh especially the young ones. The man kept walking as he was in front of Ned and Robert as he kept staring at them for a long time not saying a word.

"Godfather." The man said as Ned the smiled.

"Shiro." Ned responded as Shiro then smiled and laughed as they hugged each other as Robert patted his back.

"Shiro my boy, how's life as King under the Mountain?" Robert asked him with a smile as that shocked the Cersei and the prince.

"King of what exactly a piece of rock build under more rocks and mud?" Cersei asked with a cocky look on her face as she stared at Shiro.

"My home was given to a king who also sat in the iron throne long before any one of us were born to my family as thanks for our services as my home you call a piece of rock has a held its own since the first king. It has mines bigger than any Lannister mine that you have in store as our treasure room can might as well be a sea of gold and gems. Once in a old legend there was something in that mountain but that should be a story for another time. One more thing that piece of rock is called Erebor look it up in your library's when you get back to your home." Shiro ended as he was staring at Cersei as if he was staring at her mind and soul.

Cersei still kept the smirk on her face but began to slowly lose it as she then looked away. Robert made a fake cough as he looked at Shiro.

"Well Shiro are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Robert asked as Shiro noded and began to introduce them.

"Yes thanks for reminding me the first one on my left is lady-" Shiro was then interrupted as the lady with red hair took a step forward.

"Ser Erza Mormont daughter of Maege mormont." Erza introduced herself as she took a quick Stark children were laughing a bit as they saw Shiro making circles in the ground with his boot. Erza then punched him in the arm with a smile on her face as Shiro turned around and then smiled back at her.

" _A mormont's daughter alright."_ Ned and Catelyn thought the same thing seeing the two. Shiro then nodded as the next person to a step forward.

"This is Ser Seras Victoria of house Victoria my bodyguard of the lonely mountain and commander of the knights of Erebor." Shiro introduced as Seras gave a salute with a smile on her face.

"Seras Victoria at your service." Seras introduced herself as Robert laughed and nodded. The Starks were surprised as a woman managed to be a knight and a protractor.

"A woman a knight and a protector what joke she won't be able to beat a man might as well she becomes a wh-" Jaime then fell of his horse as Seras took out her bow and shot an arrow near Jaime as the horse jumped in fear. The kingsguard pull out the swords.

"Put down your swords she didn't mean it." Robert commanded as the knights put their swords back.

"I was aiming for the hand." Seras said with a glare as Shiro put her hands down with the bow.

"I think he got the message put the bow down." Shiro commanded as she huffed and put the bow back in her quiver as everyone then calmed down. Shiro then sighed as he and the dark skinned woman then slowly took a step forward and gave a low bow.

"This is Olga Discordia my advisor and long time friend of the family." Shiro introduced as Olga took a small bow.

"Your highness." and with that they introduced themselves as Robert laughed as he nodded. Stark had a smile on his face knowing that Shiro has great friends.

"Well now that we have introductions out of the way let's head inside so we won't stand in the cold all day." Ned offered as everyone agreed as everyone went back inside.

Shiro nodded to the two girls as they went inside as well and Erza then saw someone walking towards them as the woman smiled as she then smiled as she hugged Erza.

"Erza how have you been it's been a while how are things over there?" The woman asked her as Erza smiled at her.

"Fine mother I have been well." Erza responded as her mother nodded and then looked at Shiro.

"You better have taken good care of her Belmont!" Her mother yelled at him as he took a step back and put his hands up.

"Yes Maege I have now please let's be civil now there's kids here." Shiro said looking at the Starks as if he was begging them for help but all he got were more laughs from them as Robb went to his side.

"Alright let's get along now." Robb said as Maege then nodded and left as she then went to speak with her daughter more.

"Well she missed you." Robb said to Shiro.

"I thought she wanted my head. Good to see you again." Shiro hugged Robb as he did the same.

"Good to see you too." Robb responded as Shiro went to Jon.

"Jon." Shiro and Jon made their arms clash.

"Shiro been a while." Jon said with a smile.

"Yes it has hope you two have gotten better with the blade unless you want me to beat the both of you to the ground." Shiro told the both them as they had a look on their faces.

"Is that a challenge?" Robb asked him.

"Tomorrow then right now I'm tired." Shiro said as he then walked towards Sansa and Arya and hugged them as well.

"How have you two been heard you two are still at each other throats." Shiro questioned the two.

"No we're not." Sansa answered.

"Yes we are. Do you have new stories to tell us?" Arya asked with a curious smile.

"Later as well might help you all sleep." Shiro answered as he then heard a dog bark as he looked down and saw a small group of direwolves staring at him as he kneeled one knee to take a better look at them.

"These are direwolves how did you find six of them." Shiro asked Robb as he began to pet one of them by the ear.

"It's a long story." Robb responded as Shiro then stood up.

"Well I'm here all day I can handle a story." Shiro then walked to the halls with the Stark children inside listening to their story.

 **Scene change**

Ned and Robert were walking underground of the castle as they were at the crypt to pay their respects to someone. As they were walking Ned began to ask a few questions about a certain subject.

"So tell me what happen to Jon Arryn?" Ned asked Robert as he sighed.

"I don't know one minute he was all well and good the next he got burned from the inside whatever it was." Robert told him as they kept walking as they were remembering their younger days together.

"I still remember the good old days you, me and Trevor the three of us drinking, hunting, and fighting anything that stood in our way." Robert laughed as Ned nodded.

"And all the times Trevor managed to web us into his journeys to whatever mess he got himself into." Ned said as the two remembered the times they somehow got convinced to whatever Trevor needed them.

"Aye all those times he used us for bait on whatever monster he was dealing." Robert remembered as well.

"That one time the three of us were about to attack a bandit camp going around attacking villages and ransacking them he brought us along to deal with them." Robert said as he tried to remember the other half of the story.

"Then when we found the bandits it ended being a camp of those...what did he called them werewolves." Robert recalled as Ned nodded.

"Aye took us all night to get rid of that pack. Then there was that one time when the three of us almost got eaten by those trolls were they?" Ned chuckled at the memory.

"Yes but did he had to call me fat." Robert looked at him as Ned looked at him back.

"You had to admit you were about to get eaten first out of all of us." Ned looked at him as they both stopped on their path as Robert took a breath.

"I need you Ned, you're the only friend I got left, I need you down at kings landing not here where no one needs you. Lord Eddard Stark I name you as hand of the king. We both fought for the kingdom now I need your help once more to keep it." Robert named Ned as the new hand of the king as Ned bowed down.

"I'm not worthy of such honor to a title." Ned announced as Robert rolled his eyes.

"I'm not honoring you I'm telling you to be my right hand man while I eat,drink and whore my way to a early grave damnit Ned stand up. Also there's a two more things I ask of you one is to bring Shiro to kings landing as well." Robert told him as Ned looked at him strangely.

"Why bring him with us?" Ned asked him as Robert sighed once more.

"He's young he needs some more light and enjoy the time he has as well than here as well to give him proper thanks to his family on aiding us during the rebellion another thing he was going to join us with or without us so might as well let him come along." Robert explained to him as Ned gave a low sigh knowing for once he was right.

"Very well and whats that other thing you ask of me?" Ned asked him as Robert smiled.

"I have a son you, have a daughter it's not too late we can join our houses together as we are brothers but not by blood not yet that is." Robert told Ned as he patted his back leaving Ned speechless.

 **Scene Change**

Night arrived at Winterfell as the Starks held a feast for their two guests as Shiro and his friends were all sitting in one table while Erza and her mother were sitting near another table close to them as they were eating the food given by them. Sitting in front of everyone were Catelyn and Cersei we're sitting in the front watching everyone as Cersei saw Robert drinking and flirting with any women near him. Somehow Shiro managed to convince Catelyn to bring Jon into the feast as he was enjoying the celebration.

Cersei was looking at the feast with a bland look on her face as she kept on watching Robert drinking and flirting with anyone he sees.

"This is your first time in the north your grace?" Catelyn asked the queen to break the ice of the .

"Yes lovely country this is." Cersei said with a smile even though it was a fake smile.

"I assure that this might be a bit grim when you arrive back to King's Landing." Catelyn keeping the conversation going.

'It might be I also heard that we might share a grandchild someday." Cersei told Catelyn as she looked at her but they didn't see Shiro almost spit out his drink but quickly swallowed it so he wouldn't get attention yet.

"I hear the same." Catelyn responded back. Shiro quickly looked away as he saw the young prince staring at Sansa with a look in her eyes. The prince then felt someone staring at him as he looked around and saw only Shiro drinking from his cup and so the prince continued to eat.

"Is everything here and set?" Shiro asked Olga as she nodded.

"Yes it's under the table." Olga told him as he looked under the table blanket as he saw the two items there. Shiro sneakily took both items out as he hid a small box in his coat pocket and held the wrapped object on his legs. Once he was done eating his food he grab the scabbard of his sword and made a loud stomping noise as all the music stop and the people looked at him as he stood up and smiled.

"First off thank my godfather for the feast and to the king Robert for taking part of this fine feast. And even though I am not one of for words but I would like to kindly ask Erza Mormont to please stand." Shiro announced as Erza looked at him with a questioning look on her face as Shiro then walked towards her as he gave her his hand as she took it as he lead her to the middle of the feast.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked him.

"You'll see just watch." Shiro told her as they were now dead in center. Shiro then showed everyone something in a large wooden box as he then laid it down and opened the box and showed everyone and Erza a sword that's in a wooden and a bit of metal scabbard as the handle was of pure wood except the pommel that is of metal. Shiro pointed the handle at her as she then holded the handle as she pulled the blade out the blade had what looked like runes on it the front of the blade as if it had a meaning. Everyone were astonished from how the blade looked as Erza was as well in amazed by the blade.

"The sword is named Orcrist an ancient blade made of valyrian steel one of great blades from the one of the smiths long ago from Erebor the handle made from a very light wood for quick strikes. And long ago according to legend my great grandfather put something special in the blade as it said that the blade will glow blue if something of great evil is on the way near you." Shiro explained the gift as he took a few steps away as Erza began made a few slashes in the air to see how well the blade is.

"This is a beautiful blade thank you Shiro." Erza commented as Shiro smiled as he then took out a small box in his coat pocket.

"Yes but there's one more gift left to give you and I hope you will enjoy this one as much as the blade." Shiro said as he then opened the box as a bright light covered the room for a brief moment as everyone had their eyes covered.

"What in the seven hells was that?" Robert asked what everyone had in mind.

"I don't know I never seen it." Ned told Robert as he never seen this before even when he went to palace to meet light dimmed down as everyone could take a better look at the item.

It was a small gem or rock from the looks of it as it gave its own inner light, and appeared like little globe of pallid light, and as if it has tens of thousand sparks of white radiance, shot with glints of an entire rainbow into a small gem in a necklace.

"This is the Arkenstone found long ago in the very mountain that I live upon. Cut and shaped by every mining tool at the time and the prof of this is by the light shining to this day as it's called "the heart of the mountain". It's worth more than all than any sea of gold and gems and now I give it to you." Shiro said as he went behind her as he put the necklace on her as she took a look at the necklace as the gem still gave its glow.

"This is beautiful I can't take this from you." Erza told Shiro as he shook his head.

"No accept it because in the next few seconds you might kill me for it." Shiro told her as Erza raised one of her eyebrows.

"Erza Mormont would you do the honor of giving me your hand to marry me and join our houses as one. Erza Mormont will you marry me." Shiro proposed to Erza as everyone gasped but a few people as they stayed quiet as they waited for her answer as she lowered her head.

She then grabbed his shoulders as she then hugged him as she then grabbed his head and kissed him as he kissed back as she nodded.

"Yes, yes I will." Erza announced as they crowd cheered and clapped while one certain queen was staring at the stone as if it was calling to her. Ned and Maege had a smile on their faces as now both had someone to look after. The feast resumed the people had more reason to feast now that a wedding will soon take place as the celebration took all night with Shiro and Erza sitting together with her staring at the table with their hands together as the night went on.

 **Scene change**

Morning arrived Winterfell as the bastard son of Ned Stark Jon Snow was training with the sword with Robb Stark as they both were sparing each other with their swords. They soon heard someone groan and saw Shiro moving around looking tired as he was holding onto a piece of wood as both guys were looking at him.

"Well look who's awake still up from the party I see." Robb told Shiro as he looked at the two as he walked towards the two brothers.

"And look who's still using toy swords hitting something that's dead. Why don't you ditch the toys and come at me with the real ones." Shiro began to taunt the two as the brothers looked at each other then back to Shiro.

"What makes you think you can take us on with how you are right now?" Jon asked Shiro.

"If I can kick both your arses over and over again what makes you think you have a chance." Shiro taunted back as Robb then went at him with his sword but Shiro lifted his blade as he managed to block the strike pushing him back as he pulled his sword out as everyone saw the blade completely as it was a the blade is completely black while the blade is outlined in a light gray. Just beneath the blade tip a small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade. He then held the blade up with one hand as they two began to go up against Shiro as he blocked each attack.

While they were fighting Arya was on top of a balcony seeing the fight go on as Shiro managed to block their attacks as Shiro kept on slashing at them as he then put his blade in defense putting them back Jon and Robb then tried to attack them at the same time but shiro raise his arm used it to block their attacks. Shiro raised his blade as he brought it down to the blades as he managed to break the two blades as he then punched Robb in the stomach and used his blade pommel to hit Jon in the gut as both fell to the ground holding their gut and stomach in pain as Shiro put his blade back in the sheath and look what happened to the two brothers.

"Well I gotta admit you two are improving since the last time it happened. Especially you Jon you're gonna need it when you're at the wall." Shiro told them lifting both brothers up.

"How do you know I'm going to the wall?" Jon asked him as Shiro stared at him.

"You keep on telling us that you want to make the family proud by joining the night's watch, two you it's the only way to get." Shiro looked around to see if she's not around.

"Catelyn glaring at you every second of the day." Shiro told him as Jon sighed as he looked down. Shiro shaked him to get it out of his mind.

"Come now just one more day and we won't see each other who knows how long lets enjoy our time together never know what could happen." Shiro told them as Ned came into their view with his horse as Robert was on his horse as they were about to ride out for a bit of hunting trip given all the spears and weapons they were taking.

"Going out on a hunting trip? Now when was the last you went to hunting trip godfather seems unlike you." Shiro asked Ned as he smiled.

"Yes but as a you know already kings orders." Ned told him as Robert was riding towards him.

"Are you as good with a spear as you used to be?" Robert asked him with a smirk as Ned smirked back.

"No, but I'm still better than you." Ned responded as Robert laughed but then got serious.

"I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes. I only ask you because I need you. You're a loyal friend. You hear me? A loyal friend, the last one I've got." Robert said.

"Then I hope I'll serve you well." Ned said.

"You will. And I'll make sure you don't look all so fucking grim all the time gods damn time. Come on, boys, let's go kill some boar!" Robert called his men out as they headed out to go hunting.

"Shiro." Ned called Shiro out as Shiro walked near him.

"Yes?" Shiro asked Ned.

"I need to you something when I return its serious." Ned told him as Shiro became serious and nodded.

"Very well I was going to spend another day here so I will wait." Shiro answers as Ned patted his back.

"Good." Ned responded as he saw Bran putting his back to a wall staring at Ned as his father nods to him as Bran nodded back and saw his wolf sniffing at his feet.

"Come on you lets go climbing." Bran then ran off as his wolf ran with him. Shiro smiled as he walked away but then he sensed something wrong going on as he closed his eyes as he opened them but what were once blue eyes became blood red with black vertical slits as he walked away from the people and went to where the young boy ran.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it please like, comment, and review and there's more to come thank you all see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
